Spatha
by Spark Valkov
Summary: Aioros se encuentra en un delirio con su compañero de clases. Su nerviosismo se incrementa con el paso del tiempo y serán pocas acciones las que le indicarán el camino a elegir. Aioros x Shura. Drabbles. UA.
1. Spatula

_Spatha_

Clasificación: NC-17  
Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Universo Alterno.

Tipo: Fic multichapter en drabbles (capítulos cortos)  
Pareja Principal: Aioros x Shura 

Razón: Un capricho, nada más. Desahogo de lo necesario. Espero lo disfruten y conocer sus opiniones.

_Spatula_

Otro día más, apenas es martes y siento que ya no puedo soportarlo. ¿Por qué siempre te sientas delante de mí? Ya había elegido sentarme detrás de Milo, pero él te cedió su lugar.

El profesor, parloteando de sus extraordinarios viajes, de las maravillas de la química vegetal, pero realmente no me importa. Intento que me importe, pero tu espalda esculpida en mármol, tus hombros que dejas al descubierto con tu camiseta sudada; casi siento el deseo de que te quites esa camisa de basquetbolista, y así poder deleitarme.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ocurrió, pero te levantas de tu silla y le preguntas al profesor si puedes quitarte la camiseta; je, tus comentarios dichos con tanta seriedad siempre confunden a los profesores, nosotros tus compañeros ya estamos acostumbrados.

Ante la confusión y aprobación del profesor, alzaste tus manos para tomar la prenda y pasarla por tu cabeza. Ese movimiento encorvado hizo que abriera estúpidamente la boca, tus cabellos alborotados, de un negro tan profundo que me pierden en todo lo que está frente a mí; en cada línea que traza cada músculo de tu blanca piel, es un mármol esculpido por los dioses, recto y fijo como una columna, una columna que crece entre mis pantalones que oculto cuando Saga me codea.

Trago saliva y bajo mi mirada al cuaderno lleno de rayas y círculos sin sentido, pero de reojo observo cómo te colocas otra camisa que cubre tus hombros, aunque creo que realza más tu figura, si es posible.

Intento concentrarme, pero mi mirada se pierde en toda tu espalda, podría dibujarla con los ojos cerrados y cada línea definida quedaría donde debe ir; mi mano comienza a hacer garabatos en las hojas, hasta que Saga me distrae sosteniéndome del brazo y me dice: "Eres mi pareja de trabajo." Reacciono y libero mi brazo mirando a Saga con reproche, y rápidamente quiero decirle lo mismo a Shura. Al querer hacerlo me doy cuenta que ya está volteado, viéndome, aún sentado en su silla, con un codo enfrente y otro atrás. Levanta una ceja, viéndose más irresistible, preguntándome: "¿Te pasa algo? Si no quieres trabajar conmigo no tienes que ponerme esa cara de asustado." Me odio por no poder controlar mis gestos faciales, y sigo sin hacerlo. Agito mis manos nervioso y me disculpo, diciéndole que ese no era el caso, sólo me había sorprendido, y que sí quería trabajar con él, como siempre, no podía ser de otro modo, "Somos la mejor pareja" dije sin pensarlo, nervioso, asustado por cómo había sonado esa última frase, y más asustado a su seriedad tan inamovible.

"¡Ya bésense!" gritó Milo, a lo que recibió un codazo de Camus. Y todos mis compañeros nos tiraban frases y nos seguían molestando. Pero no importaba qué fuera lo que nos decían, Shura regresó a ponerle atención a sus anotaciones.

Eso era lo que menos entendía. Conmigo reía, platicaba sin parar, discutíamos sobre el por qué y para qué de cualquier cosa, hacíamos las tareas juntos (aún las individuales), él me ayudaba mucho académicamente, porque he de confesar que soy un poco holgazán. Pero poco a poco, lo que he estado sintiendo por él es muy diferente a lo que he sentido con otros amigos y amigas. Es más que admiración, es un aura llena de emoción, ¡es como un tsunami de emociones! Antes podía estar tranquilo y pacífico con él, viendo las estrellas y las nubes en nuestros viajes de campo, pero ahora, cuando compartimos una carpa, mi nerviosismo llega a niveles que nunca imaginé. Pero lo que más delata, creo que es mi descarado amigo, ese que cada vez que miro a Shura semidesnudo se despierta y exige mi atención. Le he dado mucha atención, pensando en Shura.

Los comentarios, las directas e indirectas de nuestros amigos y compañeros, parecen no causarle efecto alguno. Eso me confunde, y no sobre lo que él piensa, sino en si debería o no decirle lo que me ocurre cada vez que le veo.


	2. Campus

_Spatha_

Clasificación: NC-17  
Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Universo Alterno.

Tipo: Fic multichapter en drabbles (capítulos cortos)  
Pareja Principal: Aioros x Shura 

Razón: Un capricho, nada más. Desahogo de lo necesario. Espero lo disfruten y conocer sus opiniones.

_Campus_

Es viernes por la noche y mientras todos están cenando a la luz de las linternas, nosotros estamos tirados en el pasto con su humedad nocturna, viendo cómo la luna llena se cubre y descubre por las nubes grisáceas.

Me encanta viajar, porque me da esta paz que llena todo mi ser, al estar lejos de las ciudades y admirar nuestra naturaleza en bruto.

El profesor nos recomendó descansar lo suficiente ya que al día siguiente estaremos todo el día metidos en las montañas. Pero somos jóvenes universitarios y para variar Milo se encargó de alcoholizar a los compañeros. Tomé un poco y me divertí con mis amigos, pero luego me di cuenta que Shura no estaba en ningún lado.

Lo busqué por poco tiempo recordando que a Shura no le gusta tomar, así que supuse que ya estaba durmiendo. Eché un vistazo dentro de la carpa que siempre compartíamos y efectivamente estaba ahí.

Dormimos juntos porque él no quiere dormir con mucha gente y no tiene carpa, yo sí.

El agacharme para poder entrar me causó un leve mareo, haciendo que cayera justo de cara, empujándolo sin tener la intención. Traté de incorporarme pero el mareo me domina y vuelvo a caer. Todo ese volcamiento mío despertó (aunque nunca estuve seguro si realmente dormía) a Shura, extrañado. "¿Aioros? ¿Estás bien?" La preocupación en su voz era una caricia para mis sienes, voltee mi rostro para verlo o al menos para dar esa impresión, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas se miraban sombras por la luz de la luna llena, y peor en mi estado de ebriedad.

"Si si, si, estoy bien, yo si, si, solo necesito, quitarme las botas." Intenté sentarme para poder quitarme los zapatos, esas botas altas que parece que tuvieran uno de esos nudos de marinero; me encantan, pero en ese momento las odié tanto.

"Acuéstate." Colocó mi cabeza en algún sustituto de almohada, y comencé a pensar en lo delicado de su tacto.

Sin decir nada más, desató mis botas y me las quitó. Arregló algunas sábanas y luego me colocó para que estuviera más cómodo. Esa cercanía, esa atención, a pesar de su seriedad era algo que me conmovía; sin duda alguna era el momento decisivo, el momento en que aproveché para juntar mis labios con los suyos.

Fue torpe, difícil, casi imperceptible. Se separó al poco tiempo que duró ese contacto, observándome con sus pupilas que se llenaban de preguntas, para luego volver a tomar el mando de mi cuerpo y acostarme sin decir nada.

Fue un momento tan confuso, ¿acaso significaba que no le gusto? ¿Dejará de hablarme? ¿Lo hace por compasión? Surcaba en mi cabeza tantas palabras mientras mis ojos observaban su próximo movimiento, y parecía que iba a volver a dormir, ¿sería posible? Y sin más, pude articular las palabras necesarias: "Oye, ¿qué significa eso?" Me levanto un poco, sólo sobre mis codos. "Estás ebrio." Fue su simple respuesta, y en ese momento la ira se apoderó de mí.

Me incorporé y me lancé hacia él "¡Aioros!" fue lo único que gritó antes de que lo sofocara con mis besos de alcohol, torpes besos de alcohol, pero eran choques entre mis labios y los suyos, para mí sabían a cielo y a infierno (aunque no los lograba probar del todo). De repente, la resistencia de Shura se convirtió repentinamente en aceptación, una a la cual yo me estaba rindiendo. Su hábiles manos recorrían por mi cuerpo con el mismo desespere que las mías, pero con mayor coordinación.

Pronto estaba acostado con Shura encima, y me deleité probando su sacrosanta boca, ¿o al revés? ¿Él me estaba probando a mí? No importa, en ese momento nos estábamos degustando el uno al otro, pero tal fue mi sorpresa al sentir no sólo mi erección, también la de él.

Quería romper la ropa, quitármela para poder sentir su piel, para acrecentar el calor en la fricción que provocaba el movimiento de las caderas de Shura. Miembro con miembro, rozando, empapando las estorbosas telas, lastimándonos con el zipper Aquello era un completo sueño del cual no quería despertar.

Repentinamente me tapa la boca con una mano, "Shh, no grites tanto." Dice a penas en un susurro. "¿¡Qué!?" "Shh!" se acercó a mi oreja "que no gimas tan fuerte." Y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Menos mal tenía tapada la boca.

Las caricias como fuego nos desprendían la ropa. El sudor cubría su piel como preciosas perlas en el manto marino, en esa arena blanca, la más fina y hermosa de todas. O al menos así lo imaginaba, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero aunque sea podía ver su silueta, hincado frente a mí, jadeando quedo (a diferencia mía) con su pecho bajando y subiendo rápidamente.

"Cógeme." Mi petición parecía haberle helado. Supe que aguantó la respiración por un momento. "Aioros, no –" "Vamos, sólo la puntita." Rogué, lo tomé del brazo y le rogué. "Vamos…" Lo besaba, lo acariciaba y él estaba estático. Así que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. "Te prepararé." Inmediatamente, antes de recibir una posible negativa, me agaché para tomar su miembro entre mi boca y prepararlo como se debe.

Su agitación era mi gloria, se tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra me desordenaba (más) mi cabello. Lanzó su cabeza para atrás, y me daba gusto que lo disfrutara tanto, pero ya era suficiente.

Me acosté de espaldas y enredé mis piernas en sus caderas, atrayéndolo sin darle otra opción. Y pareció ser que no buscó otra.

Me penetró con paciencia, entre caricias y besos que ahogaban nuestros gemidos. Shura parecía transformarse, estaba entre su timidez y su deseo, ese deseo era tan palpable, yo estaba tan feliz que fuera así.

Nos consumimos en el vaivén del placer y la lujuria, en el fervor del acto sexual que culminó en la explosión de nuestros orgasmos; de dos cuerpos derritiéndose ante deseos suprimidos por saber cuánto tiempo.


End file.
